Torn Love
by Tanlaith
Summary: When Celandiel first meets Legolas, she falls in love with him. But now their love for each other is tearing them apart and there seems to be no hope for the lovers to meet again... finishedone of my older, and only finished work
1. The Story Before This One

~*~ disclaimer: Andraste Emeraldpetal does belong to a fellow author, as Celandiel Morningdew belongs to me. I do not own any of the Lord of the Rings characters in this story, because they belong only to Tolkien.  
  
Samuel Underhill son of Thomas, and Drogo Baggins son of Fosco, the two best friends the Shire had ever witnessed, was inseparable. They were together almost all the time; one would never see one hobbit without the other. In fact, the two hobbits' bond was so strong many said they were beginning to look like brothers.  
  
The year Drogo married Primula Brandybuck, Samuel was also married, but to an Elf by the name of Mithredriel Summerset. Drogo did not mind at all, as it was during Samuel's travels to Elsewhere that led him to the Elves, and he had fallen in love with Mithredriel. He had promised to marry her.  
  
The time came when Samuel and Mithredriel were about to borne their first child. It was a son, whom they named Celordel. And not many years later, when Mithredriel was with child a second time, Drogo and Primula were about to have their first child. Samuel had a daughter this time, while Drogo's wife gave birth to a son. His name was Frodo, hers Celandiel, meaning 'Green Lady'.  
  
Not long after, Drogo and Primula disappeared mysteriously, leaving young Frodo behind. Despite the fact that Samuel was closest to Drogo and his family, Frodo's first cousin, the strange but popular Bilbo Baggins took the child as his own to raise.  
  
Thus the series of events happened following the Quest of the Ring, when Frodo took on the task to bring the One Ring into the pits of Mount Doom to rid evil forever. It was during this time when her husband died of old age, and that Mithredriel could wait no longer for Frodo's return so that he could ask for Celandiel's hand in marriage, and the family left to Rivendell.  
  
Many years wore on, but instead of the tallness her brother had, Celandiel remained only a slight taller than a hobbit, which worried her mother greatly. During their stay in Rivendell, the family befriended Elrond and his household, and Celandiel learned the art of archery with Elrohir, Elladan, and her brother's help.  
  
The War of the Ring had ended then, and the Fellowship had parted. When Gimli Gloin's son and Legolas Greenleaf had finished exploring the caves and forests they each had promised in return, the Prince of Mirkwood returned to his home; his father was in need to find a wife for his youngest son, and his second youngest child already had a daughter, named Andraste Emeraldpetal, in honour of Legolas' bravery with the Fellowship.  
  
When Elladan left because his love was with child, Mithredriel decided that none of the bachelor Elves was suitable for her daughter, and again the family moved away, this time, to Mirkwood. During that time, Elladan had two daughters, Calatalai and Calatelien, the first of the great- grandchildren of Galadriel, Queen of all the Elves. 


	2. Arrival in Mirkwood

Celandiel once lived in the safe haven of Rivendell; today her family would journey East to the Woodland Realm. No one, not even her closest brother, would tell her why.  
  
'Muindor-nin (my brother),' she pleaded, looking at Celordel, 'tell me why are we to leave behind our home?' But Celordel's eyes filled with tears. He placed a hand on her shoulder. 'Time will soon tell, and you will come to know of it.' He said no more.  
  
Nine days they journeyed, feasting upon lembas and pure water from Rivendell's many springs.  
  
Again she begged for reason to leave their refuge. A servant summoned for her, and he said in a hushed voice, 'Hiril nin (my lady), your family's leaving of Rivendell bears ill-fated news to you. Do not be too hurried to find of what it is.' And he hurried away.  
  
'What has my family against me?' she thought, munching a wafer of lembas.  
  
Soon they were arrived in Mirkwood. The King Thranduil himself and a young Elf were there to greet them.  
  
'Welcome to Mirkwood,' the King said. He presented the Elf. 'This is my youngest son, Legolas, Prince of the Mirkwood Elves. Right now, my other son and daughter, Lyrnthel and Lethiniel are on a hunting expedition,' he added evilly.  
  
The young Prince bowed to Celordel, and reached for Celandiel's hand to kiss it. 'It is a pleasure to meet you both. Mirkwood and its inhabitants have aged. No longer do Elves as yourselves dwell here, save for me.'  
  
Celandiel smiled. 'May we find joy in each other.'  
  
Legolas was about to speak more, when a carriage adorned with jewels and symbols (that told others the Elf inside was of high rank) stopped in Mirkwood's entrance.  
  
'Calatalai has come.' Thranduil announced to the new-comers. A she-Elf, far younger than Celandiel, stepped out.  
  
'Who is she?' Celandiel breathed, awed by the young Elf's beauty. She had sapphire blue eyes and golden hair.  
  
'My father and the Lady of the Wood had an agreement: peace between the Elves as long as I am married to her,' Legolas replied grimly.  
  
'She is of Galadriel's line!' Celandiel murmured in admiration.  
  
'Yes,' the Prince said sadly. He left them to greet her.  
  
'Come,' a voice said. Thranduil had approached them. 'These two's love shall not be disturbed.' He eyed at Celandiel angrily.  
  
'Hir nin (my lord),' Celordel replied stiffly, 'my sister would not have loved your son, had she known of their betrothal.'  
  
'Well then,' Thranduil went on, still glaring at her, 'I shall take your family to your home. Come.' He left.  
  
Celordel and Celandiel followed, though she was reluctant to leave Legolas. A guilty thought roused in her heart.  
  
~*~  
  
Calatalai quietly slipped out of her quarters to breathe fresh air and wander the woods. Suddenly she spied the Elvish girl she had seen earlier singing a song of Eärendil. She had ocean blue eyes and slightly curled soft brown hair. The Elf was indeed beautiful.  
  
'What is your name?' Calatalai asked, strolling up to her.  
  
'Celandiel,' the Elf replied timidly. 'What brings you to Mirkwood?'  
  
Elladen's daughter grinned foolishly. 'I'm to marry Prince Legolas.'  
  
'How fortunate you are. I once dreamed one day I would marry someone of such high rank.' Celandiel sighed deeply.  
  
'Perhaps, should you like to marry one of much older age than you.'  
  
The Perian-edhel (half- hobbit, half-Elf) shrugged. 'Our age is unlike that of the race of Men, whom wither as their years pass on.'  
  
Calatalai smiled.  
  
Unexpectedly, a nearby bush rustled. A she-Elf stepped out, her bow bent. 'What business is it of yours to wander about the woods?'  
  
Celandiel, being sharp-witted replied, 'What business is it of yours to break our conversation?'  
  
'Your words are strong, foreigner,' the Elf marveled. She straightened her bow. 'My name is Andraste Emeraldpetal, daughter of Ithil.'  
  
'Legolas' brother?' Calatalai asked.  
  
Andraste nodded. 'Come, we must flee from Mirkwood. My fool of a grandfather has challenged war against the Men of Minas Tirith, and now they are swarming in the forests. I must as for the help of the Lorien archers.'  
  
'But my parents-' Celandiel started.  
  
'Everyone has relinquished this realm. We must hurry!' Andraste disappeared into the trees. Calatalai and Celandiel quickly followed.  
  
Legolas then appeared from nowhere. 'Hurry! The Men soon will launch an assault on us!' Arrows were flying above them.  
  
'If I had known was approaching, I would have brought my bow with me!' Celandiel muttered angrily.  
  
Calatalai stopped to look at her. 'You know archery?'  
  
'Yes. Why?'  
  
'You do not seem to be an archer.' An arrow skipped past her foot.  
  
'Hurry!' Legolas called. To Celandiel, he whispered, 'Your mother should have your bow when we have reached the boundaries.'  
  
~*~  
  
As though nothing could be worse, Celandiel's mother had not taken her treasured bow.  
  
'It will be lost, I'm afraid,' her mother said sadly.  
  
'No!' Mother, Celordel gave it to me! It was his most prized possession!' Celandiel screamed, unaware that her friends were staring at her.  
  
Her mother shook her head. 'There's nothing you can do now.'  
  
'Then I shall return to our house and search until I find it.' With that, the young Elf disappeared into the clearing.  
  
'Celandiel, come back!' her mother cried in anguish.  
  
'We cannot leave our friend in a dangerous place like this!' Calatalai whispered urgently to Andraste. Legolas nodded. 'You two stay here. I shall pursue after her.' He, too, was then swallowed by the trees.  
  
'Please, Valar, grant them safety,' Calatalai prayed. 


	3. Lost and Found

As Celandiel made her way to the heart of Mirkwood, it came to her realization that she did not remember where her new home was.  
  
'I will find it,' she repeated over and over to herself. She tried not to think of fear when - no, if the Men found her.  
  
Just then, a hand closed firmly around her shoulder. 'Well, well, well,' the soldier said. 'What have we here?'  
  
~*~  
  
'Celandiel!' Legolas called. 'Manke naa lle (where are you)?' On the way to her home, he had already slain dozens of soldiers with his arrows and keen sight. Now she wasn't home. Where in Middle-earth could she be? As he picked up her bow and quiver of arrows, he heard a cry. Legolas knew the Elf's sweet voice by heart, and knew Celandiel was in danger.  
  
He followed her screams and quickly saw a soldier attempting to tie her up.  
  
'Legolas, tua amin (help me)!' she cried, frantically trying to wrestle out of the strong arms of the soldier.  
  
'Legolas?' The soldier sounded puzzled. The Elf Prince immediately recognized the voice.  
  
'Faramir!' he commanded. 'Let her go.'  
  
The soldier at once dropped Celandiel, who ran to Legolas' side.  
  
'Legolas, I may deliver one your kind from death, but I choose to remain with my race.'  
  
'Be it if you will,' Legolas said. 'Goodbye.' He turned to Celandiel. 'Thank goodness you still are well. Here is your bow and quiver.'  
  
When Celandiel had fastened her quiver upon her chest, tears flowed from her eyes. 'Thank you, Legolas. I would have been killed.'  
  
The Prince smiled and embraced her. 'It does not matter. As long as you are alive and well, my heart soars. Let us return to where the others are.'  
  
~*~  
  
Calatalai, Andraste, and the other escapers were about to begin the journey toward Lothlorien.  
  
'We cannot leave Legolas and Celandiel behind!' Andraste called to the others.  
  
'My son is still in the woods fighting alongside the soldiers!' Celandiel's mother cried.  
  
'They will find their way,' a villager, an Elder, replied lazily. The rest pursued on. As they drifted farther and farther from Mirkwood, Andraste worried how Legolas and Celandiel would find them. She thought also how her father, who was fighting to protect the city. All could be lost. 


	4. Calatalai's Grudge

Legolas led Celandiel back to where the other Elves had been. 'They are gone.'  
  
'Where would they have left to?'  
  
'I do not know,' Legolas replied, looking about. 'There! They are going towards Lothlorien.'  
  
'How would you know?' Celandiel wondered. 'It is at least a three days' journey from here!'  
  
'That is the closest Elf city to Mirkwood,' Legolas replied. 'I'm quite certain that the Elves would not leave to a Men's city, what with war raging now, would they?'  
  
'That is true,' the she-Elf replied. 'After all, Andraste was sent from her father to bring Lorien archers.'  
  
'We shall need to start our journey then,' the Prince said.  
  
'But we need provisions!' Celandiel cried.  
  
'My hunting skills are still sharp, and I know all the safe rivers and streams between Mirkwood and Lothlorien, and more,' Legolas replied reassuringly. 'Come, we must start.'  
  
As their journey begun, dusk fell, the air chilled, and Celandiel pulled her cloak closer to her body. It was not comfortable to her spending the next days with a prince. She was not going to enjoy it.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, Legolas awaked Celandiel.  
  
'We must pursue on, or we will not reach the wood's boundaries on time, he called, beginning to leave camp already.  
  
'Wait!' Celandiel shouted, half-smiling.  
  
'Hurry up! We haven't all day!' she hear Legolas call back. There was laughter upon his face. Celandiel smiled again, following him, but not before she caught a glimpse of a strange shadow.  
  
~*~  
  
Though the Elves of Mirkwood had left earlier, they were not far from where Legolas and Celandiel were traveling.  
  
'I do hope that Celandiel and Legolas find the strip of cloth I tore off so that they would know where we are heading to,' Andraste thought aloud.  
  
'An Elf with such disrespect to her mother oughtn't to find it,' Calatalai pouted. 'Such an attitude as hers is disgraceful.'  
  
'There is no disgrace within her.' Andraste stood from the rock she had sat on, and began pacing. 'An Elvish bow whom her brother cherishes dearly must mean much to her. Obviously it was forged by an extremely talented Elfsmith.'  
  
'Yes, but that attitude is awful! Her mother could be worried sick!' Calatalai fought.  
  
'With her archery talent and my uncle's wilderness skills, everything will be fine.' Andraste frowned. 'Have some rest, Calatalai. We reach Lorien tomorrow.' 


	5. The Miracle

The second and third days of Legolas and Celandiel's journey went by without much incident. Apart from shooting foul creatures that were once under Sauron's command (which she never had stumbled upon before), Celandiel refused to target the animals, so when Legolas shot a rabbit for their meal that night, she walked a distance away from where he was cooking.  
  
Once again, Celandiel saw the strange shadows: more of them. She had been sighting them for almost four days now. Whatever they were they had a rancid, foul smell. She did not want to know what creatures were following them.  
  
Celandiel began to make a wreath of simbelmynë that were blooming everywhere. She needed to thank Legolas for all he had done for her.  
  
Suddenly, without warning, she felt a cold blade make its way into her shoulder. Celandiel screamed, and, her fallen wreath forgotten began to fumble her way back to camp. More of the short black things were surrounding her, preparing to strike her with arrows.  
  
'Legolas!' she cried with all her might, feeling the pain from the wound. She could feel coldness around her body. She had to stay awake.  
  
~*~  
  
Andraste shot up from her bedroll. Many others around her were awake, too.  
  
'I heard a scream,' a young maid-Elf trembled. 'Are we being assaulted by orcs?'  
  
'Fear not, mellon nin (my friend),' Andraste replied quietly, remembering why she had woken up so suddenly. 'The sound is distant, and it is not that of an orc; it sounds as though someone or something is in distress. Stay here and I will investigate.' She got up and left.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas ran to where Celandiel lay. 'Celandiel! What has happened?'  
  
'Black.creatures,' Celandiel said breathlessly. 'I do not know what they are.'  
  
'Orcs!' Legolas said angrily. 'Esta sinome (stay here). I shall be back.' He left.  
  
About twenty orcs were closing upon Celandiel's limp body. The Prince of Mirkwood bent his bow and, placing an arrow on the string, he struck two ors in the neck. He emptied a quarter of his quiver before taking out his two lethal knives to kill the last ten.  
  
The Elf hurried back to Celandiel, and in the moonlight, he finally realized that the young one had a wound in her shoulder.  
  
'You are injured!' Legolas said frantically. 'Why didn't you tell me?' He sat her up, his arm supporting her back.  
  
Celandiel smiled weakly, stroking his fair face with her good arm. 'Do not worry about me, my Prince, I will be all right.' Her eyes began to close.  
  
'No!' Legolas cried, holding her now pale body close. 'Amin mela lle (I love you), Celandiel. You cannot leave me to face this world alone!'  
  
Then, a miracle happened. Legolas' necklace, one that kept his immortality, began to glow. He quickly took it off and hung it around Celandiel's neck, kissing her cold lips.  
  
'Amin mela lle, amin mela lle. Come back to the light.' 


	6. Fall of the Peace For All of Elflore

'Legolas! Celandiel! Manke naa lle?' Andraste called, wandering away from her camp.  
  
Suddenly, Andraste saw a bright glow not far from where she was walking. A large shadow was among it.  
  
She bent her bow and fitted an arrow, calling out, 'Who goes there?'  
  
'I am Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood,' a voice replied, choked in tears.  
  
'What is wrong?' Andraste asked, lowering her bow and rushing towards the figure.  
  
She gasped. Celandiel was dying.  
  
'We must get her to Lothlorien now,' Legolas said in a low voice.  
  
'But it will take one day from here!' Andraste replied quickly.  
  
'Can't you see?' Legolas said loudly, 'Celandiel is dying in my arms because of me!'  
  
'What do you mean?' Andraste asked.  
  
Legolas wiped some tears from his eyes. 'While we setted up camp, Celandiel strayed from me and was attacked by orcs before I could protect her. it is all my fault.'  
  
'Lle mela he (you love her),' Andraste said quietly.  
  
'No, she is with me, it is my duty to look after her,' Legolas quickly replied. 'We must hurry her to Lothlorien. If only we had a horse.'  
  
'Legolas Greenleaf, though you think you do not sound it, but your eyes tell me that you are lying. You love her. And I most obviously don't have a horse, you know that quite well,' Andraste said coldly. 'I don't suppose she will survive and live to reach the Woods. I advise you to prepare yourself and ask the Lady for a casket to mourn over her.'  
  
'You shall not say such things about Celandiel!' Legolas shouted, lifting the Elf's lifeless body.  
  
'Calatalai is your intended!' Andraste half-shouted back. 'Do you mean to say that you would rather have no peace among our race?'  
  
'Yes, I do.' Legolas said threateningly, and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
~*~  
  
Celandiel remembered a white-hot searing pain on her shoulder; now it was just a dull throb. She opened her eyes, and they traveled from a necklace that was certainly not hers hanging round her neck, to Legolas, who was feverishly trying to get her somewhere. She picked up the necklace, looking at it closely. It was a wreath of Mirkwood leaves surrounding a rain drop-shaped pearl that was glowing brightly.  
  
'Legolas?' Celandiel's voice sounded hoarse.  
  
'Celandiel!' the Prince gasped, gently placing her on the ground. 'You're still alive!'  
  
'Yes I am,' Celandiel smiled weakly. 'I am quite fine, actually, except for the gentle throbbing on my shoulder.'  
  
'It's your wound,' Legolas sighted, his eyes filling with tears. 'It was my entire fault.'  
  
'No it wasn't,' she protested, struggling to sit up. 'I wandered away from our camp.'  
  
'No; do you not understand?' the Elf said desperately. 'I was to protect you, and I could not fulfill my duty!'  
  
'Legolas! Don't put all this blame upon your mind!' Celandiel said, worried. 'You still are young.'  
  
'You truly are a brave Elf, Celandiel.' Legolas smiled sadly, kissing her forehead. 'We must continue our journey to Lothlorien.' He picked her up and began to walk again. 


	7. The Fall of Friendship

When Calatalai was awakened, she saw Andraste coming back from somewhere.  
  
'Where have you been?' she asked quietly.  
  
'Your "intended" has in fact betrayed you,' Andraste quickly informed. 'He has fallen in love with Celandiel.'  
  
'I knew she was an Elf-witch. When Celandiel first stepped on Mirkwood ground, she bewitched Legolas to love her, having foretold my arrival, and, she purposely forgot her bow and arrows so that she would be walking straight into danger and Legolas would save her. She also bewitched the other Elves so they would leave without her and Legolas so she could have time with him. And then, she called upon the orcs to drive a knife on her shoulder so Legolas could display his true love for her and be swept off towards Lothlorien,' Calatalai finished.  
  
'You may be right, for some things,' Andraste said thoughtfully. 'It is her fault, after all, that Legolas is no longer in love with you.'  
  
'Yes, and it is up to us to do something about it.' Calatalai's eyes gleamed evilly. 'We must eliminate her.'  
  
~*~  
  
Day had dawned, but still Legolas was running swiftly among the plain, towards a Wood.  
  
By this time Celandiel felt as though the wound on her shoulder was nothing more than a mere scratch.  
  
'Legolas, I assure you I can walk now,' Celandiel kept on telling his determined face. 'I feel no pain.'  
  
'But he would not listen, nor would he answer.  
  
'Legolas!' she half-shouted. 'You have been carrying me like this for an entire night; put me down!'  
  
'Indeed I care for you too much,' he murmured, averting her stare. He replied,' I cannot bear it if you should be harmed again.'  
  
'For goodness' sake my Prince, we are in broad daylight and less than half a league away from the boundaries of Lorien! I demand that you allow me to walk on my own!' Bold was Celandiel, even Legolas being a Prince.  
  
Legolas sighed, and set her to her feet. 'Sai eithel (very well). How is it that a few hours ago you were passing to the Dying Lands, and now you seemed that you never have been hurt?'  
  
'I am not quite sure about it myself,' Celandiel replied. 'We shall ask the Lady Galadriel.'  
  
Legolas nodded silently, overcome with joy that his love was not dead.  
  
'What are you smiling about?' she asked, looking at his shining face.  
  
'That you are alive, my child,' he replied, taking hold of her hand.  
  
Celandiel didn't understand why he would be as though he was in love with her, but she returned a smile and they continued on their way to Lothlorien.  
  
She took one step into the Woods and almost immediately she and Legolas were enveloped by Lorien archers. An Elf stepped out.  
  
'Legolas?' he said, looking from the Prince to the young Elf beside him.  
  
'Haldir,' Legolas gasped. 'We must see the Lady Galadriel immediately! Celandiel requires attention for her wound!'  
  
'Wound?' Haldir asked, clearly puzzled. The she-Elf looked as though no injury beheld her. 'Legolas, she looks alive and well, she seems fine.'  
  
'But she isn't!' argued the Prince. 'We were attacked by orcs! I haven's an idea why she would heal easily though.'  
  
'Come then,' Haldir sighed. 'I shall take you to Galadriel's house.'  
  
But just as they approached the bottom of her house, Celandiel felt Legolas' hand slip from hers, and there was a tremendous thud as Legolas collapsed to the floor.  
  
'Legolas!' Celandiel cried, falling to the ground. 'What is wrong?'  
  
'Legolas felt her beautiful voice was slipping away; everything was fading into darkness, and he knew no more. 


	8. Secrets Unveiled

'There it is!' Andraste cried, pointing to a clump of trees. 'We finally are here.'  
  
There was an eruption of cheers from the Elves, but it was quickly put out by a group of archers with their bows bent.  
  
'Lorien archers,' Andraste began. 'We seek your help, as war is raging in the heart of Mirkwood.'  
  
'But how can we choose to believe you?' one archer asked. 'Who sent you?'  
  
'My father, Lyrnthel son of Thranduil King did,' she replied boldly.  
  
Calatalai stepped in. 'Fellow archers, do you not remember me? I am the Lady's great-granddaughter Calatalai Midümiel, betrothed to Legolas.'  
  
'My humble regrets,' the archer replied, 'but the Lady wishes that you do not return until you are married and settled with your husband.'  
  
'Then we are not to enter Lothlorien?' Andraste said carefully.  
  
'No,' he answered, 'you all shall wait until our captain, Haldir, returns.'  
  
~*~  
  
'Legolas!' Haldir said, shaking him gently. He looked up towards the house in the tree. 'Galadriel! I need your help!'  
  
Immediately the Lady of Light rushed down, her skirts billowing. 'What has happened?' She gasped when she saw Legolas. 'Take the Prince up to my quarters now!' she ordered Haldir. Galadriel turned to Celandiel. 'What can I do for you, my child?'  
  
'If you allow it, may I please stay by Legolas' side?' she asked softly. 'He saved my life. I also have a scratch that may need tending to, and I have much to tell you.'  
  
'Come then,' the Lady of the Wood smiled. 'I shall take you to him.  
  
'As they ascended the stairs, Galadriel noticed the pendant on the she-Elf.  
  
'What is your name, child?' she gently asked.  
  
'Celandiel, my Lady,' Celandiel replied.  
  
'A beautiful name, no doubt, but how did you come by Legolas' pendant?' Galadriel said.  
  
'Is it really his?'  
  
The Lady nodded. 'At birth, Elf couples come to me so I can Name them and grant their immortality. I remember every Pendant I give to each Elf, and how it was forged.'  
  
'I'm sorry my Lady, but I myself do not know how I came by it,' Celandiel said.  
  
'No worries. It has come to me that its importance that you have it may be the reason why you healed so quickly, and why Legolas passed out.'  
  
'I don't understand.'  
  
Galadriel smiled. 'Come, we shall go to Legolas to explain, so that both of you will understand.'  
  
Entering Galadriel's home, an Elf-maiden suddenly came to them.  
  
'Hiril nin,' she said, 'do you want me to see to Prince Legolas?'  
  
'Yes Calatelien,' Galadriel answered. 'But first, I would like you to meet Celandiel.'  
  
'Saesa omentien lle (pleasure meeting you),' Calatelien said. 'I am the twin sister of Calatalai, Legolas' soon to be wife.'  
  
'What coincidence,' Celandiel smiled. 'I have recently met her in Mirkwood. I wonder how she is. Do you usually stay by your great- grandmother's side?'  
  
Calatelien nodded. 'I enjoy her company, for she is my guide and helps me throughout my life. You seem downtrodden. What is it?'  
  
'Would it be possible to be your friend?' Celandiel finally asked.  
  
'But you have befriended my sister. I normally would not be her friend's friend, simply because she is the evil one of our sisterhood.'  
  
'She has not been that way when I met her.'  
  
'You will soon find about it. It is possible that she may be plotting against you, or back-talking about you,' Calatelien replied. 'I am sorry.'  
  
'Please, our friendship will make my stay in Lothlorien a much more pleasurable one,' Celandiel pleaded.  
  
'I will, but do not take my words of my sister too lightly. You shall see her wrath upon you very soon.'  
  
'Calatelien, you may see to Legolas, please,' Galadriel interrupted. When the Elf had gone, she turned to Celandiel. 'Calatelien speaks with great wisdom, but some may be nonsense. Even I have not seen Calatalai in such a way. Come.'  
  
When they approached the Prince, he had awakened and was talking to Haldir.  
  
'Haldir,' Galadriel said, 'go back to duty. I see a group of Elves that would like to enter our woods.' The archer obeyed.  
  
'Celandiel,' Legolas said weakly, smiling. 'How is your wound?'  
  
When Celandiel couldn't reply, Galadriel said, 'Perhaps it would be much easier if I explained it. When a half-Elf is in distress, and a pure Elf is near, an extremely rare ritual is performed. The pure Elf's immortality pendant would glow, and they would feel a desire to take it off and put it on the half-Elf. But sometimes, where love becomes part of the life- saving, a kiss is made to seal the agreement of allowing the half-Elf to share the immortality, as they do not have it, and both Elves can then share the necklace as a reminder of that agreement.'  
  
'I never knew that would happen,' Legolas replied thoughtfully. 'I was worried that Celandiel would die, and I didn't care what happened to me.'  
  
'Lle mela amin (you love me)?' Celandiel asked quietly. Legolas did not answer.  
  
'But why would I have weakened?' the Prince, instead, asked.  
  
'By allowing Celandiel to wear your necklace, it took your energy to heal her, but weaken you,' Galadriel replied calmly. 'Look at your shoulder, Celandiel.'  
  
She slipped her neck seam down her shoulder to peer at it. There was no trace of a blade-wound.  
  
'You see? The necklace helped you in healing your shoulder,' Galadriel explained.  
  
Celandiel immediately dropped to her knees.  
  
'Celandiel, what is the matter?' Legolas said, alarmed.  
  
'Why do you do this for me?' she said softly. 'You risked much energy to allow me to arrive safely in Lothlorien!'  
  
'But I am perfectly well! A few days in bed and I will be fine.' Legolas stroked her hair. 'I did it because.I love you.'  
  
Celandiel quickly stood up. 'You are you marry Calatalai, Legolas Greenleaf, not me.' Her voice shakened, but was firm. 'I will not take my friend's intended.' She pressed the necklace into his palm. 'Rest well, Legolas, and may you heal quickly.' She left immediately.  
  
'Celandiel!' the Prince shouted. He struggled to leave his bed, but Galadriel held him back.  
  
'You must remain in bed, your Highness,' she said quietly. 'There is not much you can do now.' 


	9. Torn Lovers

'Why is it that my grandmother refuses to see me until I am married?' Calatalai wondered.  
  
'I have not an answer!' Andraste answered sharply. 'Perhaps we can if we can ever enter!'  
  
'Captain!' an archer suddenly said. A graceful Elf walked toward the travellers.  
  
Andraste eyed Haldir with sudden admiration. He was a handsome Elf, wiser than all the other archers.  
  
'Who was it that called upon the help of my archers?' he asked calmly.  
  
'I did,' Andraste immediately said, 'but the others seek refuge.'  
  
'We shall need the Lady of the Wood to grant permission then,' Haldir replied. 'Come.'  
  
As they headed towards a grand house upon a silver tree, a she-Elf was running down the steps, tear-stained. It was Celandiel.  
  
'You!' Calatalai shrieked. 'This is all your fault!'  
  
But Celandiel hurried away, still crying.  
  
'Do not bother her!' Haldir scolded. 'She is still in great shock and in pain. Let her be.' At the foot of the grand tree, Haldir called, 'Galadriel! The Elves have come!'  
  
The Lady of Light stepped out. 'My people have already prepared homes for you all,' she announced calmly. 'Celeborn shall lead you all there, but now I require the presence of Haldir, Andraste, and Calatalai.'  
  
When everyone had gone, she approached the trio. 'Andraste,' she began. 'It has come to my attention that your home is waged for war and your father would like you to ask for the help of my archers. Is it true?'  
  
Andraste nodded silently.  
  
'I then shall release my archers to your grandfather's command, but their captain will be coming with them.' The Lady nodded towards Haldir.  
  
'Of course, hiril nin,' Andraste, replied.  
  
'Then you must leave now. Shall I give you a horse or - '  
  
'There is no need,' Haldir spoke up. 'She can ride with me on Elen.'  
  
'Andraste would most appreciate it,' Galadriel smiled warmly, for she knew what was in the young Elf's heart. 'But come, her father would very much like my archers as soon as possible. You two must go now. Aa menealle nauva calen ar' malta (May your ways be green and golden).'  
  
'Namarië,' both Elves replied, and left.  
  
'My deepest apologies, Calatalai,' Galadriel said, turning to her great- granddaughter, 'but with war, these matters must be settled first. Now, I would like you to see someone.' She led Calatalai into her house where Legolas lay, gazing at the ceiling, and twirling his pendant.  
  
'Legolas!' Calatalai cried. 'Are you all right? What has Celandiel done to you?'  
  
Legolas gazed at her with a defiant look. 'Celandiel has done nothing to me.'  
  
'Then why are you in this state?' Calatalai said wistfully. 'Oh, my love!'  
  
'I am most certainly not in love with you!' the Prince snapped. 'Go away, my heart only desires Celandiel.'  
  
'She's an Elf-witch, can't you see?' Calatalai fought. 'She has bewitched you to love her, when really you should be loving me!'  
  
'Both of you are acting childish, stop it,' Galadriel said coldly. 'I would like an explanation of why this relationship is not well.'  
  
'I never loved her since she stepped into our realm,' Legolas quickly replied. 'It was Celandiel, whom my heart found first.'  
  
'See? Since the arrival of Celandiel she's bewitched my intended so that he would only have eyes for her!' Calatalai complained.  
  
'That will be enough of Celandiel's being an Elf-witch,' Galadriel interrupted. 'What nonsense would have gotten you to think that, child?'  
  
Instantly, Calatalai went quiet.  
  
'I suppose that you would rather love Celandiel than keep your promise of your father's to have peace among the Elves, my Prince?' Galadriel asked.  
  
Legolas nodded. 'Please, I would love it very much if I could look upon her beautiful face again.'  
  
Calatalai looked away, disgusted.  
  
'Calatalai, for you could not fulfill my desire, which was for you to make interest for Legolas, I have no choice but to confine you in your room until I have dealt with you personally,' Galadriel said, looking at Calatalai's turned face.  
  
'Hiril nin, that is not fair, I did not - ' Calatalai started.  
  
'Until I have dealt with you personally,' Galadriel repeated. 'Celandiel, come.'  
  
'She can't hear you if you speak softly!' retorted Calatalai.  
  
'I have my ways child, and you shall not meddle with hem!' Galadriel replied coolly. 'Celandiel, do not be afraid, come.'  
  
Celandiel walked in carefully as though an evil roamed the room, tears in her eyes. 'What is it, my Lady?'  
  
'It is the Prince's desire to look upon your face, child,' Galadriel said gently. 'You need not to be afraid of him.'  
  
'And what has this got to do with me?' Calatalai said dangerously.  
  
'If you do not wish to remain here, you are more than welcome to stay in your chambers until I come,' the Lady of the Wood said.  
  
As Celandiel inched closer towards Legolas's bed, his hand clasped hers. 'Legolas, I have already told you, your intended is Calatalai, not me.'  
  
But at the same time, Legolas murmured, 'How beautiful you are.'  
  
'Legolas, never see me again. You have defied your father and Galadriel's wishes.' Celandiel slipped her hand out of his.  
  
'You don't understand, Celandiel,' Legolas replied quickly replied. 'I - '  
  
'Say it to Calatalai.'  
  
At this point, it was too much for Calatalai. When Celandiel was leaving Legolas's side, Calatalai struck her on the cheek with so much force Celandiel fell back onto his bed, in his open arms.  
  
'You ignorant Elf! What has come over you to display such a disrespectful behaviour in front of the Prince?' Galadriel cried. 'Go to your chamber immediately!'  
  
Calatalai left, but not before making a hatred look at Celandiel.  
  
'Celandiel, are you all right?' Legolas asked quietly, stroking her hair.  
  
'I really shouldn't be with you,' she whispered, her face buried in his chest.  
  
'I am very sorry, Legolas,' Galadriel said. 'Perhaps it was a mistake to give you Calatalai in marriage. I never realized that she would be this way. I will need to talk to your father to break this agreement. I shall be back.' And she swept away.  
  
'Celandiel, do you love me?' Legolas asked calmly.  
  
'Yes,' she admitted. 'It was when I first saw you. But when I saw Calatalai come and you said that she was your intended, I saw no hope that you would ever love me.'  
  
'That is not true,' Legolas replied quietly. 'Look how my love for you had gotten me! Perhaps it will end my marriage with Calatalai.'  
  
'It is because of me that he Elves may not have peace anymore!' Celandiel cried.  
  
'Do not worry about things like that. There never was a grudge against the other races of Elves. I was just forced into a marriage against my will, with someone that I was sure I would not love,' Legolas explained.  
  
'But that is wrong!' she protested.  
  
'Yet every Elf-maiden's parents insist upon it,' he said. 'Has your mother recently been acting mysterious?'  
  
'No, but there seems to be no reason why we left to Mirkwood,' she replied thoughtfully.  
  
'You see, no bachelor Elf from your former home could meet the standards of your mother, so you all moved.'  
  
'She mean to give me away?' she said quietly.  
  
'It seems that it may be so,' Legolas said sadly.  
  
'I do not want to leave my family though,' Celandiel said softly. 'Especially.you.'  
  
Legolas smiled. 'I will never leave you, my love.' He embraced the half- Elf, kissing her forehead.  
  
At this moment, Galadriel returned, her eyes filled with sorrow. 'Legolas, your father has agreed to discharge your marriage with my great- granddaughter, but he wishes that you do not remain with Celandiel.'  
  
'Why is that?' the Prince demanded.  
  
'He - does not want you to meddle with half-Elves, your Highness.' Galadriel seemed saddened by this. 'And he loathes Celandiel much more because when she first stepped into Mirkwood he realized that she was beautiful and it would cause you to love he over Calatalai.  
  
'Upon his wishes, Celandiel must go now; for even her mother no longer approves of her meddling with pure Elves. Unfortunately, she has a distaste for the bachelors here, and soon will be leaving west toward where the Halflings live.' Galadriel looked at Celandiel. 'I regret deeply telling you this, but to prevent harm from you, you must leave Legolas's side.'  
  
'I understand,' Celandiel replied. 'Goodbye, Legolas Greenleaf, may we meet again.' She turned, and fled.  
  
'Celandiel!' Legolas cried, overcome with grief. His life seemed empty now, as though there was no hope left for him in this world. 


	10. Farewell

Her mother Mithredriel stood waiting with Celordel for Celandiel. 'We must go now, my Morningdew.'  
  
'Mother, would it be possible if I could marry someone I love?' Celandiel asked in a small voice.  
  
'I know of whom you are thinking,' her mother replied stiffly. 'You wish for Legolas Greenleaf Prince of Mirkwood to be your wedded. But his father dislikes you because you are a half-Elf, which is completely contemptible. I forbid you to near that forsaken Elf again.'  
  
'He is not - '  
  
'I agree with our mother,' Celordel said quietly. 'As shall you. His father has gone quite beyond his love for Elves. Half-Elves should be treated equally! Legolas does not deserve a wife as loving as you. Perhaps it will teach his father a lesson by grieving his son.'  
  
'Do not fret child,' Mithredriel smiled. 'We are returning to the village of where your father once lived. His best friend's son is none other than the infamous Frodo Baggins who has until recently completed the task for the One Ring. Because of him, the creatures of Middle-earth can roam peaceably again. He is quite a gentle hobbit, if I do say so myself.'  
  
'We shall see,' Celandiel murmured sadly, feeling as though she would never be happy again.  
  
~*~  
  
The air was silent as Andraste, Haldir, and the archers rode towards Mirkwood. Inside, Andraste was bursting with delight. At long last, she had found love at heart.  
  
'Who is your father?' Haldir finally asked.  
  
'Lyrnthel son of Thranduil. I am his first and only child,' Andraste said shyly.  
  
'And you love archery as he does?'  
  
'Yes! I am among the archers that he commands,' she replied.  
  
There was an uncomfortable moment.  
  
'Would it - ' Andraste started.  
  
'Do you - ' Haldir at the same time began. He laughed. 'Perhaps you can speak first.'  
  
'Well, I wanted to ask whether.' she trailed off.  
  
'I suppose it will be easier if I spoke first,' Haldir sighed, smiling. 'Do you love me?'  
  
'How can you say it without being ashamed?' she asked, astonished.  
  
'Ashamed?' he laughed. 'Why would I be ashamed about love?'  
  
Andraste blushed. 'I always am.'  
  
'There is no need to be ashamed of your true feelings,' Haldir said, stroking he cheek. 'I saw in your eyes that you loved me the first time I met you.'  
  
'I must be foolish to love someone who is much wiser than I,' Andraste said softly.  
  
'No; you chose well - too long have I wondered Lorien alone. I have desired company for quite some time after my brothers Rúmil and Orophin passed away in the great war not long ago,' Haldir replied quietly, the happiness drained from his voice.  
  
'I am sorry,' she breathed. Andraste took his hand. 'The War of the Ring had also taken the life of my mother, who commanded the archers with my father.'  
  
Haldir smiled sadly, and quickened the pace of his horse.  
  
~*~  
  
'It may be a month and a half's journey to the Shire,' Galadriel said. 'For this, my maids and I have prepared clothes and food, for I trust that though peace can be found throughout Middle-earth, many still service the will of Sauron.'  
  
'Thank you,' Mithredriel said gratefully. 'We shall remember the Lady of Lothlorien and her good deeds for ever.'  
  
'My lady,' Celandiel spoke in a soft voice. 'May I ask for one more request?'  
  
'Name it.'  
  
'Take good care of Legolas. I expect I shall not see him again.'  
  
'So be it,' Galadriel smiled. 'It grieves me also to tear your love with him apart, as it has grown strong in the few days, but it cannot be helped. In turn, you must take good care of yourself, for Legolas would have more peace if you do not harm yourself in any way.'  
  
'I will,' Celandiel whispered, her voice faltering. She could not bear it leave her Prince behind forever.  
  
As her family turned to leave, she heard a familiar call.  
  
'Celandiel! Wait!' Legolas cried.  
  
'Legolas, please, do as I say and do not come to look for me,' she replied softly when he came to her.  
  
'Celandiel, as my parting gift to you, I want you to have this.' The Prince pressed his Greenleaf pendant in her palm. 'Keep it for me, until I meet you again.'  
  
'Legolas,' Celandiel sobbed. She could find no other words to say, and Legolas understood. He knelted and embraced her, kissing her lips.  
  
'Namarië, Celandiel Morningdew,' he whispered in her ear. 'I will miss you.'  
  
'And I you,' Celandiel managed to say before being engulfed by tears.  
  
'Celandiel! Meddle with him no longer,' her older brother said sharply, disturbed that the Prince of Mirkwood was taking long in saying goodbye. He took her arm and pulled her from their hug.  
  
'Let go of me, Celordel!' the young Elf gasped, trying to stop him from pulling her away, but his grip was no match for one as delicate as she.  
  
'Have you not heard what our mother said? She forbade you to near that wench! Now obey it!' Celordel ordered, and she helplessly followed her brother to her mother's pace, looking back until she could see Legolas's face no longer.  
  
That night Celandiel did not sleep well, for she thought of Legolas constantly. She missed his fair Elven face, his voice, and most of all his love for her. The separation would change her forever. But as days passed on, Mithredriel often told tales of Hobbiton and the Shire to her children, and Celandiel thought less of the Prince, wondering what hobbit-holes looked like.  
  
The company travelled west for a month, keeping an even pace, and when they had entered the outskirts of the Shire, winter was waning. Spring had come, and Celandiel no longer remembered Legolas. 


	11. At Hobbiton

'Are you well, Celandiel?' Celordel asked, touching her forehead.  
  
'Yes,' she said breathlessly, for she knew she had forgotten something very important to her, and she knew not of whether it would ever return to her.  
  
'Do you miss Legolas?'  
  
'Who?' The name came to her astoundingly familiar.  
  
'No one,' Celordel replied quickly. 'Forget I have asked.'  
  
'Whom did you just speak of?' Celandiel pressed.  
  
'I did not say anyone's name.'  
  
'Yes you did! Who is he?'  
  
'No one.'  
  
'Tell me!'  
  
'Stop arguing, both of you!' Mithredriel said excitedly. 'Look on!'  
  
They had reached Hobbiton. Halflings were walking about, conversing deeply in large groups.  
  
'They are like children; tall as I am!' Celandiel gasped in amazement.  
  
'Yes, carefree are the hobbits,' her mother replied. 'Come, I would like you to meet a friend of your father's.'  
  
As they approached the Town Hall, many of the hobbits looked at the strangers and began to gossip about.  
  
'Elves!' I never thought I'd see them up here in Hobbiton!' Celandiel heard one exclaim.  
  
'So tall, so fair, and graceful!' another sighed, ''Cept for that one, she's a strange wee Elf, she is!'  
  
'Strongly reminds me of old Samuel Underhill himself!' remarked and elderly hobbit. This was noe other than the Gaffer, Hamfast Gamgee, for he had been Drogo's gardener and knew well of the friendship.  
  
At this, many hobbits began to stare pointedly at the short Elf-maiden. Could she have been Samuel's daughter?  
  
'They're looking at us!' Celandiel told her brother.  
  
'They have never seen Elves before,' her mother replied fondly. 'Ah, here we are!'  
  
The Elves had reached Bag End. By then all the hobbits were gathered and crowded at Bagshot Row, whispering audibly.  
  
'I wonder what Elves are doing bothering poor Mr Baggins,' a hobbit-maiden said.  
  
'I suppose we'll soon find out,' another replied. All the hobbits agreed and returned to work, always glimpsing back at the Tall Folk at Bag End.  
  
Mithredriel knocked. 'Mr Baggins?'  
  
The door swung open, and a hobbit a little taller than Celandiel stepped out. He was young, with a fair face, but his eyes seemed oldened by a wisdom and knowledge. 'M-Mithredriel?' he gasped, amazed.  
  
'Yes, Frodo, I have come again,' she replied. 'With me I have brought my son Celordel and my daughter Celandiel.'  
  
'It's a pleasure to meet you all,' Frodo said happily, looking at Celandiel. 'Do come in. Do you need accommodation? I have plenty of room here.'  
  
'That would be most appreciated,' Mithredriel smiled. 'I have some things to discuss with you. She turned to her children. 'Would it be all right if you two tour about the village? I do not want you to linger while we talk.'  
  
'Not I,' Celordel replied. 'Being this tall I would draw far too much attention to others. I will go to the woods, if you please.' And he was gone.  
  
'I'll see you all later then,' Celandiel said after a while, looking at Frodo's clear blue eyes. He smiled at her, and she too, left.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas had remained in Lothlorien wince Celandiel had departed, being taken slowly by grief. Now he wondered the woods, humming a song of Celandiel he had made up, unaware that another was following closely behind.  
  
'Why do you still think of her? She will never return to you,' the follower's voice said. She stepped out from the shadows.  
  
'Calatalai!' Legolas said, surprised. 'What are you doing here?'  
  
'I wanted to be with you, my Prince,' she replied, moving closer.  
  
'Well I do not wish for company,' he retorted, his bright blue eyes blazing. 'Especially yours. Go way.'  
  
'But Prince, you don't want to be alone; I know it. You really want me to be with you,' she said in a soothing voice. She stroked his flaxen hair.  
  
Legolas pulled her hand from his face, disgusted. 'I will never want you nor love you.' He began to walk away.  
  
Calatalai caught his arm. 'Stay with me.'  
  
At this, Legolas became enraged, and twisted his arm from her grasp. 'If you try to force me to love you, I will kill you!'  
  
'You wouldn't dare,' Calatalai said smoothly, putting her hands on her hips. 'Galadriel would banish you from these woods for ever.'  
  
'Then I can go and search for Celandiel, if I dare.' The Elven Prince began to fit an arrow on his bow.  
  
The Elven Princess's eyes widened, and she began to back away from the dell. 'Please, don't kill me; I want to be with you!' she squealed.  
  
His arrow remained fixed on Calatalai, but his eyes were wandering. He thought he had seen a figure: an Elvish girl. Legolas accidentally loosed his arrow.  
  
Calatalai shrieked, and immediately he turned his attention to her. He became afraid and he ran to where she lay on the grass.  
  
'Calatalai?' Legolas said softly, frightened that she was dead. He touched her face.  
  
She opened her eyes, 'Ah, so you do love me.' She pulled him closer, and they became embraced in a kiss. 


	12. Friendship with Frodo

Celandiel marvelled Hobbiton with great amazement. These Halflings had built up a great civilization in a few hundred years. She went up to a fruit stand.  
  
'G'day, miss! Would you like to try some strawberries? They were just picked from my patches this morning!' the hobbit said.  
  
'Yes; thank you.' Celandiel was thinking of buying something for her brother, mother, and Frodo to eat. After receiving a small paper bag full of plump red berries she went on exploring Hobbiton.  
  
~*~  
  
It had been almost a month since their arrival at Mirkwood, and the Wood- Elves, with Haldir's reinforcements had helped bring Thranduil victory. Many had been lost, but it still was well.  
  
In the end, Andraste reunited with her father and when he met Haldir Lyrnthel granted permission for his daughter to marry the captain of the Lorien archers, and the couple dwelled in Caras Galadhon until the Fourth Age waned.  
  
~*~  
  
A while later, both Celandiel and Celordel met and went back up to Bag End.  
  
'Celandiel!' her mother said happily. 'Have you bought something for Frodo?'  
  
The half-Elf nodded. 'Have you and Frodo finished you talk?'  
  
'We just have. Come in and you may talk to him.'  
  
'Hi, Celandiel. I hope you enjoyed your walk in Hobbiton,' Frodo said, motioning for her to sit. 'Why, you've even brought something for me!'  
  
'So I have,' Celandiel smiled. 'Please, if you want, can you tell me the tale of the Ring, and when you went on the Quest with the Fellowship?'  
  
'I would be more than obliged to tell you the story,' Frodo replied, touching her hand.  
  
'Come Celordel,' Mithredriel told her son. 'Let's allow them to talk alone.' And they retreated to the room they were staying in.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas drew a dagger and held it to Calatalai's throat. Clearly she had not been touched by his arrow. 'Don't try to pull me into love, as I have told you before.'  
  
Calatalai whimpered. 'Please don't kill me!'  
  
'No? But I already warned you once. I don not think an Elven princess as yourself needs telling twice.' He rubbed the blade to her skin, but didn't cut her.  
  
'Please, don't kill me,' she pleaded again. 'I promise I will never follow you again!'  
  
'You really promise?' the Prince of Mirkwood asked sternly.  
  
'Yes! Really I will keep to my word!' Calatalai was near tears. 'Just let me go!'  
  
'Go then, and never come to me again.' He released her, and she bounded away. Legolas sighed, and making his final decision he went towards Galadriel's home. 


	13. True Love at Last Found

Frodo and Celandiel stayed up all night talking, making their relationship less than distant. When Mithredriel went to the kitchen next morning she found both of them asleep, Celandiel's head rested upon Frodo's shoulder. She smiled, and began to prepare breakfast.  
  
When the two awoke, Celandiel was startled to find she and Frodo in each other's arms.  
  
'Good morning,' Mithredriel said. 'Did you two have a good sleep?'  
  
'Yes,' Celandiel answered slowly, afraid her mother would punish her.  
  
'You needn't be afraid, Celandiel,' Frodo said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. 'Mithredriel wanted me to spend time with you, for you looked very forlorn.'  
  
The half-Elf smiled, and happy she had found a friend she held his hand.  
  
~*~  
  
When Legolas entered Galadriel's talan (flet) he was startled to see the Lady sobbing. 'What is wrong, hiril nin?'  
  
'My Calatalai has passed away,' she cried openly. 'I fear that my scoldings may have affected her.'  
  
'Dead?' he repeated. 'How could it be?'  
  
'She stabbed herself, and when I heard her scream I rushed to her chambers to see her still on the floor. When I approached, she told me - ' Galadriel cried even harder.  
  
'What, hiril nin?' the Elven Prince pressed, placing a gentle hand on hers.  
  
'She said that this was all your doing. But I couldn't understand, for her eyes never opened again.'  
  
'It was my fault Galadriel,' Legolas sighed heavily. 'I'm sorry.'  
  
'What did you do, your Highness?'  
  
'I wanted to be alone, but she followed me. She insisted on my staying with her, but I did not desire to. When she tried to force me I threatened her with death, and she became frightened. I released her and I did not see her again.'  
  
'Perhaps it was right of you to do this.' Galadriel looked at her feet. Legolas was surprised. 'She still thought that it was Celandiel's doing to force her out of love, and longed to revenge for it. My guess is that she was too driven to her thoughts and she wanted to be with you so Celandiel would be jealous. I would only be able to breathe easily now that the half- Elf is safe from my great-granddaughter's madness. It is you wish to see her again, is it not, Legolas?'  
  
'Yes it is,' Legolas replied softly. 'That is why I came to you. Would you grant me leave to search for my love?'  
  
'You may,' Galadriel nodded, wiping her tears. 'But promise me this: you shall not return to Lothlorien until you have Celandiel at your side. Here I will bestow you your marriage, and you and Celandiel may live here in Caras Galadhon for ever, if you wish.'  
  
'I shall.' Legolas turned to leave. 'I give you my best to you and Calatalai's family. I truly am sorry she had died; perhaps she would have been better if she was not drawn to love.'  
  
'Maybe; take care, Prince of Mirkwood,' Galadriel replied.  
  
~*~  
  
Again Frodo and Celandiel stayed up late that night.  
  
When it was but a few minutes to midnight, Frodo took the she-Elf's hand. 'Come with me. There is a place that I would like to share with you.'  
  
Celandiel smiled, and he led her out the door to the top of his hole under a great oak tree.  
  
'Look yonder at the skies,' he instructed.  
  
She looked, and gasped in amazement. The stars were twinkling brightly in the night. Below, lantern lights were flickering dimly in the village. It was a wonderful sight.  
  
'This is beautiful,' Celandiel breathed, too taken for words.  
  
'As you are,' Frodo said softly, stroking her face. He pulled out a ring, wrought with silver and diamonds. It shone as bright as the stars. 'Will you marry me?'  
  
'Oh Frodo!' she gasped. 'I never thought that you would ask me!' She smiled and tears glistened down her eyes. 'I love you.'  
  
Frodo smiled widely, and tilting her chin they kissed. 


End file.
